charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enoch Demons
Under the cloak of invisiblity, the Enoch Demons have the ability to prey upon their victims without detection, but in order to attack, it requires them to become visible and corporealize. The Enochs claim their territory by attacking innocents in various locations that end up forming a pentagram, once the pentagram is formed, all the innocents within would be theirs for the kill. : Although invisible, the use of a magical dye thrown on the Enochs will cause them to become visible and allow them to be defeated. Quick Facts Notable Enoch Demons: Malvoc, Vassen Distinguishing Characteristics: Tribal markings on their wrists, mark their territory by killing innocents Notable Powers: Energy Balls, Teleportation Demonic Nemesis Although many breeds of demons claim territory by killing innocents just as the Enoch Demon do, the Sokol Demons are the prevalent nemesis of the Enochs. The Enochs Devise a Plan Against the Sokols Malvoc, leader of the Enochs, travelled back to his lair where he explained to his fellow demons that an innocent has been marked, and that every mortal in the pentagram they have created by killing will be their's alone to prey upon. One of the Enochs, Vassen, expressed his concern that if the mortal lives, then their enemies could claim the territory for themselves. : Malvoc told him that he wanted them to try to claim the territory, or at least make it look like they did. Saying that the witches didn't know who they were so they could send the three women on the Sokols' trail by making them think the Sokols are the ones who attacked them. Piper Tries to Locate the Enochs Alone in the Attic of Halliwell Manor, Piper Halliwell was marking all the attacks a breed of demons were responsible for on a map and she discovered that the attacks were forming a Pentagram. She cut herself and Leo Wyatt walked in wanting to heal her but she refused because she knew that Leo was hiding something from her - that he was an Avatar. Phoeb and Paige then walked in and she asked them if they had the magical dye to make the demons become visible because she knew where the demons were going to attack next. The sisters then orbed to the location. Encounter with the Charmed Ones Piper and her sisters waited in the alley outside a salvage yard where Phoebe and Paige thought that Piper may have been off on the location and miscalculated the demon attack because of her anger with Leo for not telling her what he was hiding. : As they sat waiting in a car talking, a vehicle then pulled up and a man got out and unlocked a gate to a building. He opened the doors and Vassen was waiting. Piper, Phoebe and Paige got the dye and proceeded to save their innocent as Piper reminded them that the demons had to become visible to attack. : The man asked Vassen who he was and the demon told him it won't matter and punched him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Piper tried to blow up Vassen with her power of Molecular Combustion but it only wounded his arm, the demon then told his cohorts, who were invisible, to kill them. He vanished and Phoebe told her sisters to throw the dye. Three demons of the same breed holding energy balls were uncovered from their cloak of invisibility. : One of these Enochs launched his energy ball at Paige but she called for it and deflected it back to the demon, destroying him. Another threw his energy ball at Phoebe but she picked up a bat and hit it back towards the demon, destroying him. Piper tried to blow up the final one but she only wounded him and he dematerialized. Piper Creates a Vanquish Potion Piper acquired demon blood from the salvage yard that she was going to scry for the demons with and placed it in a pot on the stove, Phoebe mistook it for spaghetti sauce but Piper informed her what it was. : Piper then explained that she was going to scry with it after she made a vanquishing potion with it. Phoebe saw that Piper was using Jackal Beet and questioned what state Piper was trying to blow off the map because it was a very powerful ingredient. Her sister said she didn't want to take any chances and asked for the bettle toe but Phoebe told her it was back in the attic, where Leo was. But then Leo orbed to the kitchen and Piper went to the Attic. : Frustrated with Leo, Piper tried to learn what he was hiding from her and when he revealed that he was an Avatar, she added too much of the beetle toe to the potion, causing it to blow up sending her flying backwards. Leo tried to go to her but she told him to stay away from her. She was cleaning up the potion as Paige and Phoebe walked in and she told them Leo was an Avatar. The sisters then thought that Leo has gone crazy and Piper asked him to take their children to Magic School as she proceeded to try to track down the Enochs. Acquiring the Sokol's Cuffs Malvoc and his fellow Enoch, Vassen materialized in the Sokol's lair and killed two of their ranks in order to steal the cuffs they wore on their arms, the two Sokols then vanished into oblivion. Vassen asked Malvoc what they were going to do with the cuffs and he told him to put it because they were going to go find the Charmed Ones to trick them into thinking they were the Sokols. : Vassen said that his plan was suicide and was cautious but Malvoc told him they will go and fight long enough to identify themselves as Sokols, after which the sisters would seek out their rivals and eliminate them. Which would then follow the release of the innocent, who they would then be able to kill, claiming their territory. Vassen questioned Malvoc asking what if others try to claim the territory but Malvoc responded by saying that no one could kill in the territory except them because it would go against the ancient rules etched in brimstone prohibiting it. Vassen then told Malvoc that they will need more of the cuffs. Attack at Halliwell Manor As Piper and Leo discussed the Avatars, Vassen and two other Enoch demons materialized, wearing Sokol cuffs and blasted energy balls at Piper and Leo. Leo pushed Piper out of the way and they ducked behind the table as the demons continued attacking. The two then got up and Leo blasted a lightning bolt at one Enoch destroying him as Vassen launched another energy ball, that hit Piper in the shoulder. Leo then blasted the Enoch to the left of Vassen, destroying the demon. Malvoc stood off to the side and pushed a cuff toward Vassen, Vassen looked at Malvoc distracted and Leo fired a lightning bolt, destroying him. Malvoc dematerialized before being seen by Leo. They then used the cuff to locate the Sokols. Piper and Leo Destroy Their Enemy In the Sokols lair, the leader of the Sokols questioned one of their ranks as to why he was the only one still alive after an attack that killed so many other Sokols. The demon swore that he had nothing to do with what had happened because he wasn't with them when the attack occured, but the Sokol leader didn't believe him and created a Fire Ball that he placed in the other demon's mouth, causing him to burst into flames. : As the Sokol's tried to figure out why Malvoc, an Enoch demon, would attack them, only to retreat, Leo and Piper then orbed into the lair, Piper held the cuff and asked if they lost something. Piper then threw potions, destroying two of the Sokols. Leo then blasted the ground creating a wave of fire that caused the remaining 4 Sokols to burst into oblivion. Malvoc Kills the Innocent Piper and Leo then orbed to the salvage yard with the innocent they saved but after placing him on the ground, Malvoc materialized and launched an energy ball at the man, killing him, ultimately claiming the territory and thanked Piper and Leo for helping him, after which he dematerialized. : Piper questioned what just happened because they just vanquishing the Sokols, but Leo noticed he had different markings and that they had been tricked. They proceeded back to the Manor where Paige was unconscious on the floor, and Kyle Brody was holding a gun to Phoebe's head. He told Leo that his kind are responsible for his pain and the death of his parents and demanded that Leo summon one of the Avatars so that he could kill them with the potion. He gave Leo to the count of three, but then Leo blasted Kyle with a lightning bolt but Kyle managed to throw the potion to the ground before hitting the floor dead. Leo inhaled the potion and he fell to the floor, dying. : Alpha and Beta then appeared, freezing time and informed Leo that the truth must come to Piper and her sisters in their own time and they reversed time back to when Piper was in the Attic trying to create a potion to vanquish the demons. Alpha told Leo that it has taken a vast amount of power to reverse time and that they may not have enough power to create Utopia. He then told Leo to ensure he didn't tell Piper that he was an Avatar until they were ready to accept it. : Time unfroze and Piper created the potion and went downstair where Vassen and two Enoch Demons appeared. Piper and Leo then destroyed them with the potions and Leo proceeded to the wall where Malvoc was hiding and waiting to throw the Sokol cuff and vanquished him with a lightning bolt. He then told them they had to find the other group of demons, destroy them and then they can release the innocent. Images Malvoc4.jpg Malvoc5.jpg malvoc6.jpg Malvoc7.jpg Malvoc8.jpg Malvoc9.jpg Malvoc10.jpg Malvoc11.jpg Malvoc12.jpg Malvoc13.jpg Malvoc14.jpg Malvoc15.jpg Malvoc17.jpg Malvoc18.jpg Category:Charmed Universe Category:Demons Category:Demonic Breeds Category:Vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Vanquished by Leo Wyatt Category:Season 7